A gifted child
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: Beca's big brother lend Beca a special child and it's not just a child it's something more. Triple Treble.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. enjoy this new work of mine.**

* * *

"brother? What Brings you here?"

Beca asked.

"Can't I see my favorite little sister."

Rick, Her brother, Said.

"Beca, This must be your brother."

Chloe said as she went in Beca's dorm.

"And you are?"

Rick asked motioning to Chloe.

"I forgot my manners I'm Chloe Beale, your sister's girlfriend."

Chloe said.

A Blonde came in and said "Can't I have a break, All I need is one-And You are?"

"I'm Rick, Beca's Big brother."

Rick said.

"I'm Aubrey Posen, Beca's Girlfriend."

The blonde said.

"Wait, You three are together?"

Rick asked.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you."

Beca said shyly.

"Well, Want to hear the 2nd good news of the day?"

Rick asked.

"Okay let's hear it."

Beca said.

"well we're lending you my child, I'm getting her right now."

Rick said as he left for awhile.

The three girls followed him to his car.

Rick had a child wrapped with a pink blanket.

"we're college students, Rick."

Beca shouted.

"I was going to lend it to Chloe and Aubrey since they're graduating."

Rick said.

"I don't know anything about raising a child."

Chloe said.

"Chloe, you're good with kids."

Aubrey said.

"but we're going to take care not babysit."

Chloe said.

"bye, good luck."

Rick said as he drove away.

"He can't just leave this child, right?"

Beca asked. Chloe carried the child to their dorm and Aubrey found a birth certificate in the bag Rick gave.

"This child was born a month ago, the words are blurry and I can't read it." Aubrey said.

"you know what, I'm tired of this I'm going to sleep." Beca groaned as she went back to her dorm.

Aubrey followed Beca and grabbed her arm.

"what the hell, Aubrey." Beca said.

"you can't leave us especially with your niece possibly." Aubrey said.

"how can you be this selfish?" Aubrey added.

Beca was squirming to be free from Aubrey's grip

"you made me do this but." after Beca said that she kissed Aubrey softly to let go of her arm.

after the kiss Aubrey said "okay, we'll take care of your niece."

Beca smiled and walked to her dorm. Aubrey went to her dorm to check on Chloe and the baby.

"Chlo, can't it shut up and why does it smell?" Aubrey said.

"I gave it milk and it still won't shut up and where's Beca?" Chloe said.

"i told her we'll take care of the baby and I think we need to change it's diapers." Aubrey said.

"no, I'm not doing that, I don't know how." Chloe said.

"I'm not doing it either." Aubrey defended.

"Beca should do it this baby is hers." Chloe said.

"it will one day be ours, so let's just do it." Aubrey said as she grabbed the bag and found the diaper in it.

"I'm not touching any baby ass." Chloe said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and grabbed the baby and left it on the table and opened the diaper and threw it on the garbage bin.

"is it a boy or a girl,bree?" Chloe asked.

"it's a girl."Aubrey answered. Aubrey put the diaper on the baby and carried it back to its crib.

the baby has blonde hair and it has sky blue eyes. when Aubrey left her in the crib the baby stared at her and giggled.

"Chlo, it has nice eyes like yours." Aubrey said.

"what shall we name her then?" Chloe asked. Aubrey lied down beside Chloe on the bed.

"Beca should decide it is her niece anyway." Aubrey said. Chloe pulled Aubrey closer to her and slept.

* * *

**leave reviews please. this is my new project. **


	2. giving the name of the child

the next morning Aubrey woke up because of the baby's crying.

"let's tell Beca she should take care of this kid." Chloe groaned.

suddenly someone knocked and was saying "guys, it's me Stacie, why is there so much crying inside there?"

_why is Stacie here? the baby isn't that loud. Aubrey thought._

"Chloe, open the door I'm too exhausted from last night." Aubrey said.

Chloe stood up and said "you just changed a diaper."

Chloe opened the door and Stacie saw the baby.

"did one of you got secretly pregnant?" Stacie asked.

"no, it's Beca's niece, she doesn't have a name yet." Chloe explained.

"by Beca's niece you mean either you or Aubrey got pregnant?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey stood up and said "it's Beca's brother's daughter, and just gave it to the three of us to take care of."

Stacie went in their dorm and checked on the baby.

"she's like you three combined honestly guys, did one of you got pregnant?" Stacie said as she carried the baby and it giggled.

Stacie stared at her sapphire like eyes and smiled and put her back in the crib.

"for the last time Beca's brother gave it to us." Aubrey said.

"does she have a name?" Stacie asked.

"she unfortunately doesn't have a name. we're waiting for Beca to name her." Aubrey said.

"I'm here." Beca said.

"Stacie came to join us she's pretty cool with names." Aubrey said.

"What's her last name then?" Stacie asked.

everyone in the room stared at Beca and Beca's eyes widened and shook her head saying "she won't get my last name."

"Beca she's your niece and possibly going to be your daughter." Stacie said.

"Stacie's right for once this child is ours your brother just gave it to you." Chloe said

"how about all of your last names go to the child?" Stacie asked

"when I marry both of them and since they will take my last name Aubrey will be posen-mitchell and Chloe will be beale-mitchell." Beca explained.

"I have an idea how about Caroline Garnet Mitchell." Stacie suggested.

"no, we need to choose will it be Aubrey's or Chloe's." Beca said.

"Chloe you should take her." Aubrey said.

Chloe agreed and Stacie said "how about Katy Emerald Beale-Mitchell?"

"Katy is a great name and why Emerald?" Aubrey said.

"I like Emeralds and gems it's my thing to study them." Stacie said.

"that's impressive, never knew my roomie is a gem scientist." Beca said.

"guys, how about Katy Sapphire Beale-Mitchell?" Stacie said.

"that's nice, let's go to the hospital to look at some of the documents of this child." Aubrey said.

"you both should take the shift today on taking care of Katy." Chloe said.

"fine." Beca groaned as she carried the stuff and Stacie carried the baby to their dorm.

when they got there they saw Jesse sitting down there._ What the hell is he doing here? I told him to stay away and he still won't listen. Beca thought._

* * *

**I'll update the day after tommorow so please leave reviews since I'm only 13.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know what a beta is so please I apologize but I have improved the several days. so please leave a review.**

* * *

"jesse, why are you here?" Beca asked.

"I just came here to say I'm sorry for flirting with you and we can still be friends, right?" Jesse asked wanting Beca to shake his hand.

Jesse noticed Beca was carrying a baby so he asked "did Aubrey and Chloe got pregnant?"

"no, this is my niece Katy, and we were just about to put the baby stuff in." Beca said.

"oh, well if you need anything, just tell me." Jesse said as he went back to his dorm.

Beca and Stacie went in their dorm and Beca put the baby on the crib Stacie was arranging.

"so, Beca, want to go shopping for you know baby clothes?" Stacie asked.

"no, the only thing I want to do is sleep, you should take Chloe and Aubrey if you want to go and do those crap." Beca said.

"if they were both here they will tell you that you need to watch your words." Stacie said.

suddenly Katy cried.

"Stacie, you calm that thing down." Beca groaned.

"fine, but only because you need sleep." Stacie said as she picked the baby up and rocked it.

"aww..it likes my boobs." Stacie said.

"who says I'm the bad influence?" Beca mumbled.

"what? you should carry her, she needs someone with the same blood." Stacie said as she was handing Beca the child.

Beca sat down and sighed "fine, but just because I feel sorry." Beca carried the child and it smiled at her.

"Beca, you would be a great mother." Stacie said.

"thanks, stace, you're a great friend." Beca said.

"I think she's fast asleep." Stacie said.

Beca placed Katy on her crib and smiled.

* * *

**please leave reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Beca woke up and noticed Stacie was gone.

"hey, Katy, where's Stacie?" Beca asked the baby.

Katy just stared at Beca.

Beca saw a note beside her laptop and it said:

**_just went to class and it's your turn to change her diaper._**

"great, now I have to see a baby's ass." Beca said.

after Beca attempted to change the baby's diaper she slept again.

30 minutes later the baby cried that Beca fell off her bed.

"what do you want weed or drugs?" Beca groaned.

Beca gave the baby milk and it calmed down suddenly Chloe came.

"Beca, oh my god, did you have sex with Stacie because if you did I'm ripping every single vocal chord you have." Chloe said.

"what do you mean? I didn't have sex with anyone last night." Beca said.

"because you have mess up sex hair." Chloe said.

"I'm just tired you know." Beca said.

"sit down, I'll groom your hair." Chloe said.

"no thanks, Chlo, I'll fix it myself." Beca said.

"it's the only favor I can do for you right now, and I love grooming your hair." Chloe said.

Beca just sighed and motioned Chloe to come in.

Chloe grabbed her comb from her pocket and combed Beca's hair.

"so, how's our daughter Katy?" Chloe asked.

"changing the diaper is a nightmare and she actually likes my mixes." Beca said.

"you know you can give me a massage than grooming my hair." Beca added.

Chloe laughed and said "I can't massage, and tonight we're taking the baby."

"don't let Aubrey feed the kid knowledge, cause I don't want our daughter saying random crap around." Beca said.

"watch your mouth, Beca, I don't want a daughter running around with such language." Chloe said.

suddenly Aubrey came in.

"well, Beca, I overheard you talking about not letting the baby know knowledge." Aubrey said.

"yeah, because it's a little too early, you know?" Beca said.

"you want our daughter to know nothing but music? I won't accept that." Aubrey said.

"okay, but if she says something like photosynthesis or crap like that, I'll never let you take care of her." Beca said.

"well, if Katy learned from your mouth, I'll never let you take care of her." Aubrey said.

"deal. let's shake on it." Beca said.

Aubrey shaked Beca's hand.

Aubrey carried the baby back to her room.

"Aubrey's right though, Katy might be like Aubrey, the knowledgeable one." Chloe said.

"why are you taking her side?" Beca asked.

"I'm not in anyone's side, I just have this feeling that Aubrey is correct." Chloe said.

"what if Katy turns out to be a bubbly blonde, I'll blame you for that." Beca said.

"well, if Katy acts like a rebel, I'm blaming you for that." Chloe said.

Beca laughed and Chloe was finishing fixing Beca's hair. Chloe went back to her dorm

* * *

**please leave reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**almost all of this ain't beta'd and english isn't my first language so I'm sorry, it's hard to get a beta this days you know.**

* * *

Chloe went in and saw Aubrey playing with Katy.

Chloe said "wow. for the first time you didn't actually use books in this situation."

Aubrey playfully glared at Chloe suddenly Katy fell down the bed.

"oh my gosh, Aubrey she fell down!" Chloe shouted in shocked.

Aubrey carried Katy back to the bed.

"why didn't you react?!" Chloe asked still in shock.

Chloe sat beside Aubrey at the bed.

"she does that every time, don't worry about it." Aubrey said.

Katy giggled and Chloe carried her.

"don't ever fall down from the bed, you get me?" Chloe said.

"y-y-yes, Chlowe." Katy said.

Chloe smiled and asked Aubrey "did you hide the books when I got in here?"

Aubrey shook her head and said "No, my books are in the drawer, remember?"

"she just said it naturally even though she's just 12 months and her birthday is next week?" Chloe said.

"when Beca sees this she's going to flip out." Chloe said.

"you are watching too much adventure time with Beca." Aubrey said.

"Aubwey...I want fwood." Katy said while pouting.

Aubrey almost died because of cuteness and went outside to get food.

but first she said to Chloe "don't give her anything because she might get injured."

Aubrey left and Chloe stared at Katy's sky blue eyes.

"hello, Katy, want to go with me to my second girlfriend Beca?" Chloe asked Katy.

Katy nodded.

while they were walking there they saw Stacie reading a book outside of Beca's dorm.

Katy squirmed to be free from Chloe's grip.

"why are you squirming?" Chloe asked.

"I want to ask her what's going on." Katy said.

Chloe noticed Katy's eyes were sparkling like the ocean.

Chloe put Katy to the ground and Katy ran to Stacie.

"what's wrong?" Katy asked Stacie.

when Stacie looked up she didn't see a college student she saw Katy walking in a red dress.

"Katy? you can walk and talk? Chloe what are you doing here?" Stacie had many questions that Chloe cut her off "Stacie breathe, yes, Katy is actually a fast learner so she can do everything in advance."

Stacie hugged Katy tightly that Katy groaned "please don't break my back."

Stacie giggled that Katy was like Beca a little.

"why are you here, Stace?" Chloe asked.

"well, Beca needed sleep from last night's party, and since I'm a messy person, I decided to give Beca peace." Stacie said.

Katy knocked on the door.

Stacie warned "don't, she'll wake up grumpier than usual."

but it was too late Beca already opened the door with messy hair and groaned "Stacie, don't knock the door, you told me I can have peaceful sleep."

"it wasn't me, Beca, it was Katy." Stacie said.

"how can a helpless child knock?" Beca said.

when Beca opened her eyes she saw Katy in a red dress standing.

"Katy? is standing? did Aubrey made her read books?" Beca asked.

Chloe shook her head and said "no, Aubrey actually learned that Katy is a fast learner."

"Beca, I miss you." Katy said as she hugged Beca.

Beca carried Katy and said "you're a big girl now aren't you?"

"Katy, we need to go Aubrey might get mad." Chloe said.

"but I want to stay with Beca." Katy aid with a pout.

suddenly Amy came and saw Katy and said "did Stacie had a child? or Chloe did?"

"no, Amy, this is my niece Katy, my brother gave her to me with no reason." Beca said.

"how can not this be your child? she has blonde hair like Aubrey, she has eyes like Chloe, and she has almost Beca's height." Amy said.

Beca glared at Amy. "I'm just saying." Amy said with both hands in the air and walked away.

Beca gave Chloe the child and said "Katy, stay with Chloe and Aubrey for awhile, okay?"

Katy nodded and Beca smiled and ruffled her hair.

Chloe carried Katy back to her dorm.

a minute later Aubrey came back with food.

"Chloe, what do you want to watch tonight?" Aubrey asked as she gave the food to Katy.

"I want to watch that movie called mean girls." Chloe said.

"that's inappropriate for children." Aubrey said.

* * *

**updating tomorrow. I wonder what they're going to watch? please leave reviews**


End file.
